Love At First Kryptonite
by Keroescabre
Summary: Rumor has it there's a new girl in town. She's a lot of Flirt, but she's got an eye on Clark. It looks like she's got a few secrets up her sleve though. R&R! Please!
1. Rich Girl

Love at first Kryptonite

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from smallville, I only wish I did.

Summary:There's a new girl in town and rumor has it she's loaded. No, she's not violent, Just RICH! She's a lot of Flirt, but she's got an eye on Clark. But It looks like she's got a few secrets up her sleve. Rated T Just incase I wanted to add something in later chapters. Read and Review, you know you wanna!

It was a monday morning in May. School was almost out, and all the kids would be graduating soon. June was fast approaching, next week to be exact, and everyone was enjoying the nice weather. Clark and Pete stood in the school parking lot, not particularly awake. They were chatting about something, something that they forgot in the blink of an eye. They had been talking about the English homework until the smell of diesel gas from a converatble porshe hit their noses. The car reared around the corner, and in an instant Clark though 'Lex'. No, it wasn't Lex, well, Unless Lex was a prety brunette girl, well then yeah, It was Lex. The car pulled into the lot, practically parked it's self, and then a door opened. One high heel, covered in diamonds, stepped out of the car, then another one. A young brunette exited the car, her light green layered skirt flowed slighty. Her speghetti strapped shirt fitted her perfectly as she caught Clarks eye. She pulled down her green tinted sunglasses to give him a look before walking into the school. Half of the schools male population chose this moment to walk into the school.

Pete gave clark a look and nudged him into the school. Clark just smiled, and walked forward. At the grey lockers he could see the young brunette struggling with her lock. She gave a smile towards him, trying now to show how badly she needed help. She was one locker away, practically standing Next to him. Clark simply smiled and said "Need some help?" She smiled lighty with her lock a second more before handing it over. She wasn't used to this. She smiled weakly at him as he took the lock. She waited for a moment before Clark got it unlocked, even without the combination. A simple "thanks" from the brunette was enough to make Clark smile again. All this smiling made Clark's cheeks hurt. "I'm Olivia, Livia Mathis" She placed out her hand with a sensire smile. She laughed a short simple laugh. "Clark Kent" He smiled aswell. They shook hands.

"So Clark, Can you tell me where Biology is?" She smiled. She pulled off her glasses, revealing her dark eyes. She smiled lightly again. "Biology? I'll take you there" He answered her. She gave another laugh, following him to the class. The two walked down the corridor together, having a long forgotten conversation. "Wait till Lex hears about this" Clark mumbled to himself, shaking his head lightly. "Lex? Lex Luthor?" Olivia asked quietly, her brow furrowing slighly. "You know him?" Clark asked, raising one of his eye brows. "Do I ever" Livia Laughed as the two of them turned the corner into chemistry class just before the tardy bell.

Clark walked over to his seat, Olivia followed. She sat Next to Clark in the empty seat that was reserved for the "not so early" Pete. Clark made a motion to say something but waved it off as the late bell rang. If Pete wasn't here, that wasn't Clark's problem was it? The teacher made a motion To Olivia and she stood up. "Class, We have a new student at Smallville high. Even though she's come late into the year I hope you'll all befriend her and treat her with respect, as you do with you fellow students. I'd like you all to Welcome Miss Olivia Mathis" He said quite slow and drawn out. Olivia Gave an akward smile and sat down. Clark gave a few quiet laughs until Olivia hit him playfully. Great, now everyone in Biology knew her.

The teacher rounded around the desk, and everyone could already see he had the film projector out. "Today, We will be watching a short Sex education film" The teacher announced. All the students gave an annoyed groan and a few sighs were heard. "Now, I trust everyone will be mature during this film as I have to go for a short meeting while you're in class" The teacher started up the film and left the room. Some giggles were heard above the chatter, but Olivia seemed to be the only one actually paying any attention to what they were supposed to be doing. Clark seemed to catch on, and son enough, the rest of the class noticed. Olivia had seen the 'Sex education Pop Quiz" underneath the screen before the teacher had time to pull it down. She wasn't going to flunk this time. On several of the scenes Olivia and Clark couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Finally the Film ended with a note on teenage sex just before the class ended. The students filed out of class and returned to their lockers.

Clark headed for his locker, along with Olivia. The two of them pulled out English books, But Olivia put hers back. She had Math this period, The english book was just in her way. It seemed as If Biology was the only class they had together, and it hadn't made the best first impression. Olivia turned away from her locker and began walking towards Math. "See you in between class" Was all she heard from Clark till the end of the day.

School had been pretty uneventful, but at least she'd met many people, Clark being her favorite of them. She headed down the stairs and out of the school after getting all her homework from her locker. She smiled at several boys, just being the flirt she was. She noticed Clark in the parking lot and walked over. "Hey Clark" was all she said as she walked over. She invited herself into their little circle of friends. "Hey there" Clark answered. He looked around the circle before introducing them all. "Lana, Chloe, Pete" He continued, naming them all in order. Olivia smiled, "Olivia Mathis". Chloe suddenly piped up as she always did, "Oh, aren't you James Mathis's daughter? The one who owns that Rich corporation?" Olivia gave a weak smile, "That would be me". Some more long forgotten conversation began until about sevenish minutes later Olivia spoke again, "I'd better be going" She smiled at Clark. Livia walked over to her silver porshe, filled with diesel gas and placed a foot inside the car. "I'll see you Clark!" She added before sitting down, closing the door, and driving away.


	2. Quite suspicious

It was around eight p.m and the world's natural light was being shut off. The white moon lit up the sky and was much brighter than any of the other stars surrounding it. Clark had attempted to finish his dinner half an hour before the current time, but Just wasn't hungry. He had come up to his loft to relax, but just found himself gazing up to the stars. Then the stars became Lana's house and soon he was watching her on her front porch. A small smile swept across his face as he watched her retreat into another one of her books, curled up with some hot chocolate that steamed in the cold night. The small electric lamp beside her front door glowed warmly. Everything was quiet in the Kent loft, Everything seemed to quiet.

"Clark Kent, International Man of Mystery" A familliar voice laughed behind him. He suddenly looked away from the telescope, pushing it away from what he had been looking at. He turned to face the young brunette standing on the stairs, walking up slowly. "What were you looking at?" Olivia asked him. Clark simple turned to face the night and the only answer he gave was "The sky." Olivia stepped up onto the wooden planks of the flat area called 'The loft'. She smiled warmly at her surroundings. Simple yet sophisticated. One red couch, a desk, telescope, table, and the two of them.

"So what brings you here?" Clark asked Olivia. She simply smiled once more and walked over, holding her books. "This Math, I was hoping you could give me a hand?" She asked, innocence slathered all over her face. She handed the book over to Clark, who took it once it was offered. She told him the page numbers, and he brought the book over to his plain wooden desk. Olivia followed, dragging her feet slowly behind her. She could see him looking over it. She walked over and took a seat on his red sofa. Clark noticed this and sat down next to her, placing the book on the table infront of him. He opened it up to th page and began speaking. She blanked out during most of what he was saying but got the last part.

"So you bring this up here and your done" Clark finished, "Get that?" He asked her. She smiled sweetly, "Sure" She gave a laugh. She knew how to do the math, she wasn't stupid. She just wanted an excuse to come see him. She had her suspicions about him, and she needed to get everything straight. She turned her head towards him, looking into his eyes. Clark felt a little funny, she was concentrating so hard on him, but why? Olivia couldn't tell is she was right or wrong, she didn't even know what she was checking for. "Well then," She sighed. This little meeting hadn't helped her at all. She turned to Clark, who seemed to be watching her in a weird sort of way. She gave him a look of confusion and then feel into his gaze.

"Livia, Earth to Livia" She could hear him calling her name. She snapped out of what she had called 'day dreaming' although she had no clue why she'd dream something so boring. Her first sight of Clark was one of those confused looks plastered onto his face. He just looked so cute. She could see him staring at her, but it wasn't the kind of stare she was giving him, it was more of a confused mixed with shock look. What had she done in her day dreaming-ness-time-stuff? She had no clue. She licked her lips slightly, and wacthed Clark's. She had a strange attraction to him, She just wanted to kiss him. She gave him a look that said everything, But he made the first move. He leaned in more than she had to, but when their lips brushed, she just didn't feel the same. Something was wrong, and she could tell. She could smell the soft scent of Kryptonite, she didn't know where it was comming from, but she knew it was there. In an Instant she pushed him away.

"Clark" She sighed, "I just can't do this." Clark gave her a look that said 'why' but he couldn't force her. They had only met this morning, why were they acting like this? He could smell the strong smell of Kryptonite, He had never smelt if before, but he knew what it was. As quick as it came, the smell vanished and the two were left with dead air. Once again, Olivia's distinct feeling for Clark came up again. She didn't know why it was comming and going to quickly, she didn't even know why it was there in the first place. She had come to the loft to see if her suspicions were correct, she couldn't prove anything, so she should be on her way, right? Right. Except she couldn't. She watched Clark stand from his spot and walk over to her. He gave her the math book and smiled. "Here" was all he could mumble out. It was clear that Clark was just as shocked as Olivia was. They had only met this morning and there was no way Olivia was going to make-out with someone she didn't know. She glanced at him, and couldn't resist herself, one little kiss wouldn't hurt, would it?

She placed her hand on Clark's cheek and intented to give him one small kiss and leave, and that's just what she did. There was an akward feeling between the two of them when Olivia headed down the stairs. She smiled inward to herself, She just didn't know what she was doing. Clark too smiled, but on the outside aswell as inside. He loved how spontanious she was. Math to make-out.

Olivia walked down the stairs, they creaked slightly. When she reached a small landing she turned back to give Clark one last smile before turning away. Her shoes tapped on the ground lightly as she made her way towards her car, math book in hand.


	3. Crashing It up? Piece of cake

Chapter 3 : Ignore no more.

A/N: Yes, currently I have purposely tried to make Olivia seem like a classic Mary Sue. Oh, but don't worry, things will change soon enough.

Summary: Since the night in Clark's loft, Olivia and Clark Have been avoiding eachother. They've only spoken a little if at all but all it takes is a little word to fix it all.

Well, the tuesay was pretty uneventful. There was still an akwardness in the air between Clark and Olivia. The day's schedual went pretty much with get to school, go to lockers, get books, go to class, head home. No space for any talk, or atleast not to eachother. As fast as it came, Tuesday went, then wednesday went the same, and on Thursday the routine repeated it's self. Friday was a little different though, well, atleast things were a little less akward.

Olivia slung her black messenger bag over her shoulder and headed out the front door of her 'house'. She smiled in the warm spring air. Her silver porshe awaited her just inside the gates as she walked towards it. She pulled open the door, got in and started up the engine. She pressed some of those fancy buttons and watched the gate open. She started with the gas pedal and quickly made her way to school. Upon arrival she could see Clark in the lot. She just pulled into a parking space and got out. She could see Clark wanted to talk to her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him. Something strange had happened up in his loft, something... supernatural? She sighed, this was never going to work. How was she suposed to figure him out if they weren't even on talking basis. Her plan had been to twist him around her finger with all these goody-goody traits. Kind of Like that Lana lang. She had to find a way to get him to do what she wanted, otherwise, she might never get what she wanted.

Clark headed up the stairs into the school after Olivia. The both of them headed towards their lockers. It had been so difficult to stop speaking to her, but it was clear that she didn't want to speak to him. He opened his locker, twisting the knob to the appropriate code, and started grabbing his books. A few glances were exchanged between the two, but no talk.

"Clark" Olivia started, thank god, someone had said something. "Do you remember what happened the other day?" She asked, truth to be told, She was still a little hazy. Clark only responded with a mumbled "yeah." Olivia nodded, and then continued "Well, can we forget that ever happened? being on a talking basis is better than not" She laughed. Clark eyed her for a moment, checking to see for sarcasim or just 'fake-ness', he could see none. "yeah, Let's forget that" He added. The two headed off for Biology where some important lesson took place. The rest of the day pretty much went as planned.

Olivia walked out of the school at two thirty seven in the afternoon. School was finally out for the weekend. Olivia ran over to where 'the gang' was standing. She stood there for a few minutes, adding a few things into their conversation until, once again, Chloe piped up " Back on a talking Basis?" She asked, Clark let his jaw drop lightly as if her were about to say something. "You bet" Was all Olivia could say. It was good that they were talking, but she had to get back to bussines before she started developing feeling for him. Infact she already had, she just didn't know it.

"Clark, you busy tonight?" Olivia asked him, he was taken off gaurd. He looked around, "Um.. uh. No, not really" was all he could get out. She answered with a simple "good, Call me" and slipped a piece of paper into his hands. She headed off towards her car, giving Clark a wink. In the distance she could hear Pete say "Chick Magnet" once or twice. It was good to know they thought of her as a chick. Unless they meant Chicken, and if they meant that, they'd be in trouble. And with that thought, the young girl drove off in her silver porche, leaving a small trail of swirling dust behind her.

As the Brunette headed home there was a light smell of kryptonite in the air. Her head began to haze, but she was sure she could make it home. It wasn't too far, she could see the gates ahead. The gates? She had to stop, the brakes just make her go fast the more she tried to slam on them. The code! She had to punch in the code. She desperatly tried to press the right buttons, the the smell of Kryptonite in her nose, and the taste of it in her breath made her disoriented. She couldn't tell which was where, and what was who. Unable to stop herself, the perfect silver poche, became a crushed ugly car. There were indents in the front and the car was crushed around her. Olivia wasn't sure she would be able to get out. The kryptonite was making her weaker and weaker, but she just couldn't get herself out. She could hear an alarm ring as her mother rushed out of the house. Olivia laid in the car, weak, as several passer-by-ers called an ambulance. The scene had attracted many news crews and before long, it was on the television.

Clark sat in the living room of his house, picking up the phone, and then hanging it up. He had argued with himself all night and finally he just decided that he'd watch some televison and forget about it. He rested the converter on the channel six news where they were talking about someone murder trial. The anchors suddenly stopped the tapes and headed onto some late breaking news. Clark paid little attention, but soon he was hooked. "We have some later breaking news folks. Tonight over at the Mathis mansion, the young heiress Olivia Mathis, has been seriously injured during a head on collision with the gates of the mansion. They say the young girl is trapped in the car, and that her parents, Mrs. and Mr. Mathis, have called an emergency crew.." Clark didn't have to hear any more to know where he should be.

As quick as he could, Clark rushed down to the scene. The girl inside the car, didn't look hurt, but you could hear it in her desperate voice. Clark felt useless, he could do nothing with all these people around, but finally, someone was able to free her. In an instant the parents declined the invite to the hospital and brought their daughter into the house.

"Clark?" Olivia asked weakly, her voice scratchy but sweet. Her arm limply reached out to him and he took her hand for a moment. The both of them could feel a connection at that moment as Clark smelt the same smell of Kryptonite he had smelt that night in his loft. He had to get out of this place, and back to his house. His super speed got him there easily, but he was still worried about Olivia.

Olivia's head cleared once she got into the clear air of her house. She smiled at the sight of her parents. Her father looked both scared and dissapointed but her mother only showed love. "Olivia, when we adopted you we didn't expect this. You need to be more careful, You can't draw attention to yourself" was all her father said to her. "James! Don't you dare tell our daughter that, it's not her fault" Mrs. Mathis yelled at her husband, "Honey, we love you and we just want you to be safe" Olivia's mom said to her. "I know mom" Olivia answered back. Then Mr. and Mrs. Mathis gave their daughter a hug adn let her be on her way.

Olivia headed down into the cellar. She felt the cold brick wall on the tips of her fingers and listened to the scratching noise her nails made when she dragged them on the stone. She flicked the light on and went towards the bulging sheet in the middle of the room. She ran her hand over the purpleish grey cloth before exposing the item underneath.


	4. Welcome to my life

Love at First Kryptonite.

It was a cold Monday morning on June 7th, as Olivia walked down the sidewalk past the Talon. She debated with herself about stopping for a cup of Coffee or maybe a cappuccino. She had to get to school, and she knew that the principal wouldn't appreciate her tardiness. She sighed; she could really use the caffeine. On a final note, she walked on, deciding she'd get one later. She still had Biology, and then the rest of her long day. She only wished summer would come already. Why was it talking so long anyways? She stopped for a moment, turned around and walked in the opposite direction. She needed that coffee. Maybe today she'd skip; it wasn't like anyone was going to stop her.

Ding. The bell on the door of the Talon rang as she walked inside. Mrs. Kent was at the counter as she walked up. She smiled, ordering one cappuccino. Olivia waited at the counter for approximately 3 minutes before the cappuccino came her way. She lifted the cup to her lips, taking a small sip, before sitting to listen to a lecture. Mrs. Kent was rambling on about school again. So before this went any further Olivia answered with a simple "Yes Mrs. Kent, I'm on my way" and stood.

Ding. The bell rang again as Olivia walked out of the small Café. She strode down the sidewalk towards Smallville High. She had a full day of classes ahead of her that she really did not want to participate in. She turned again, fighting with herself. She wasn't going, It was final. Where would she go for the day? She couldn't go home, her parents were there, Well, Her mother was there. The Loft. That was it! She would go hang in Clark's loft for the day, they were friends, he wouldn't mind. Ahh, Grr. She had to go to school she knew it. No matter how many excuses she made up, she knew she had to go.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

Finally, reaching the school, she walked right in. She didn't stop to talk, or chat, or just stand and listen. She walked right in. Olivia walked down the main hallway, stopping beside Clark. She opened her locker and grabbed all the things she needed for Biology.

_Do you ever feel out of place?_ _And no one understands you_

Gawd. She didn't feel like she belonged here. She had just shown up two weeks prior to day. For all she knew, they could all think she was some government experiment. For all she knew, they already did. She just didn't know what to do with herself anymore. School wasn't her top priority, it never was, and no one could seem to understand that.

_Do you ever wanna runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud, That no one hears you screaming_

She didn't know why her parents came here, or why they brought her. She was content in Metropolis. She didn't know why she had to leave her friends to come out here… To the country. She hated it here, well, she hated most of it. Some of it she was glad about. Like Clark. That boy had secrets, Secret's she was willing to find out. Secret's that she'd stay around for.

_No you don't know what it's like, When nothing feels all right, You don't know what it's like, To be like me_

She smiled a wary smile at Clark as she headed off for Biology. The first couple classes hadn't been so bad, and then everything seemed to go down hill from there. Things just didn't feel normal in Smallville. Well, nothing was ever normal with her, but just… her kind of normal. It just wasn't right, something was going on. Especially with the Kryptonite.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

"What's wrong?" Clark asked her, eager to know. She was usually the chatty type. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then a Miss Lana Lang came by. She caught Clark's eye. Lana Lang, with her raven hair and dark eyes. Perfect little Lana Lang. Why? Why her? It was obvious Olivia had a thing for Clark, but she just wouldn't admit it to herself. Why couldn't she be perfect? Or even catch the one boy's eye she really cared about?

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more? Before your life is over_

Why was she falling for him? He was just a farm boy. She couldn't see why she had any interest in him. Maybe it was his smile, or his eyes, or she just didn't have a clue. She knew she had to make sure everything was clear with him, but why? Why couldn't she just have a normal, teenager life? With flings, and crushes, and summer love? But no, she had to be like this. She didn't want to live out her life like this, she never had, but she didn't really have much of a choice.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies, While deep inside you're bleeding_

She didn't even know why she helped? Oh yes, of course, there was that 'forced' factor. She sighed for, what? The fourth time that day as she headed off towards Biology. They had lied to her before; she had no reason to trust them again. She couldn't believe this. Her parents of all people, profiting off her, and the worst part, not one person in Smallville high knew.

Finally, Classes ended. She headed off towards the mansion. She passed the lightly tarnished gates and went inside of her house. She was met with the angered faces of her parents. They, once again, lectured her on school work and top priorities, the stuff parents lecture their kids on.

"Mom, Dad, I'm fine" She threw her bag on the ground and headed out. She headed towards the Talon for a coffee. She picked one up and headed for a table. Once seven o'clock had come and passed, Olivia decided she'd better head home.

Upon leaving the Talon she took a breath of the cold night. She smelt what she hadn't expected to smell, Kryptonite. A smile spread across her face as the young girl looked both ways. No, She wasn't going home, She was going somewhere else. The Loft.

After about fifteen minutes, Olivia reached the house. She wandered out back towards the loft and smiled when she saw him with his telescope through the window.

"Clark!" She smiled. She saw her and once again pushed the telescope away from what he was viewing. He answered her with a simple "Hey there, come on up." She smiled and took the offer, approaching the stairs. She climbed the stairs, and walked across the floor.

"Clark" She repeated herself. He turned to her. "Hey, It's go-" He couldn't finish. She had already grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She had stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Shhhh" was all she said as she brushed his lips. He pulled away from her, as much as he didn't want to, they were strictly friends.

"What's up with you!" He asked her. She seemed different lately. She answered him simply with a 'nothing' like she did to everyone else. It was defiantly red Kryptonite, and Clark could smell it too. Both of them took a deep breath, smiling at each other before... well, I think we all get the jist of it. A kiss, That's right. Suddenly the smell vanished.

"Woah woah, What're you doing?" She asked, and eye brow raised. He raised one as well, "You came onto me" He answered. A shocked expression was on Olivia's face. "I did?" She asked and he answered her with a 'yes'. She smiled, she had made the first move, and it didn't seem like Clark was objecting to it. She kissed him again. It was strange, how she trusted him.

"Clark?" She asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Come with me" She grabbed his hand, leading out of the loft, leading him away from prying eyes.


End file.
